


Life is...NOT what You expected

by AriaTheCupcake



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Carmilla cast joins Arcadia Bay, Chaos Theory, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein is PriceField, LifeIsStrangeAu, Other, POV Laura, POV Second Person, Some Humor, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTheCupcake/pseuds/AriaTheCupcake
Summary: When Laura wakes up from the wierdest most terrific nightmare ever,she looks around in a daze, between flurry memories of a picture, a little black kitten and a gunshot she realizes she is in her photography class...again?Make a choice,the consequences of all your actions and decisions will impact the past,the present and the future.Choose wisely Laura...(Aka the LifeisStrangeAu nobody but my weird dreams asked for)I just noticed my summary sucks :D I know,but a friend of mine scolded me for giving away too much before...





	1. Episode 1: Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have tons of time as of late and I've been having some weeeeeird ass dreams.  
> So between recently playing Life is Strange and re-watching Carmilla (for indefinite periods of time) my dreams got a crossover craziness so since I've been think of writing a Fanfic for the first time for a while and haven't seen/read anything LIS related in this fandom...I thought why not?
> 
> Heads up for spoilers!! so if you are currently playing "Life is Strange" I'd suggest you to finish the game first, then come back later and enjoy the fun. I might change some things to the plot to properly fit in the characters. I'm just keeping main events of the game plot intact.
> 
> This is my first Fanfic ever, I have no beta, I have no idea when to use (,) and english is not my first language nor the second...yeah I know I'm basically screwed on this part so please bear with me and my terrible grammar.

  
"Yes dad, I still have my bear spray set and ready"  
  
  
You groan Internally _it's_ _not like I haven't spend around 13 years and a month here before_.No matter how many times you've told and reassured your dad that Arcadia Bay is still the same little fishing town it has been since before you all moved out to Seattle when you were thirteen and literally everyone knows everyone and their grandma's.  
  
  
The weekly supply of bear spray has become a constant in your life at this point and listening to the whole safety speech that's been ingrained in your brain since you were a toddler, who could barely tie her shoes, is getting tiresome already." _You could save all that money to get me a better camera,but yeah what is going to keep the nasty bears,that certainly do not inhabitate the forests around Silas U,away right?"_  
  
  
You love your dad. Really, and you don't know how much of a danger deers and does actually are, but seriously a new camera would be really appreciated(maybe not that new, **vintage cameras?** **drool** ). You take a glance at the clock somewhere between the " _You can never be too careful with fratboys and their crazy hormones_ " part.  
  
  
"Um...dad?"  
  
  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
  
  
"I'm getting late for class" _and I still have my PJ's on_  
  
  
"Oh right,sorry honeybear don't let your old man keep you from getting those shoots going.Love you!"  
  
  
"Love you too dad" You say as you step in front of the mirror _"Well I look like a sleep-deprived College student already so...that's that"_

  
Not that its much of an issue leaving for class in your PJ's anyways,wouldn't be the first time really. It's basically a yellow t-shirt with a simple black tribal Owl design, it only takes a pair of jeans, your converse, maybe your favorite gray hoodie and you're good to go. You let your hair down struggling with some tangled blonde stray hairs,deciding on going Hermione's style for once, a selfie for the day.  
  
  
You make sure your journal and portfolio is inside your bag. You take a last glance at the wall covered in pictures and selfies just above your bed with your old and reliable camera in hand before hitting a text to Danny (She seems to be freaking out about her flashdrive) and generally checking your missing messages. Most of them from your dad congratulating you on your birthday and a couple more from Perry inviting you for a private tea party.  
  
  
With the promise of  tea and sugary treats at the end of the day you set off for class a classy 5 minures later. Hopefully Mr. Jefferson won't be too mean to you for being late this time around...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
You wake up to a loud thunder,soaking wet ,the sound of heavy raindrops falling on your back and the feeling mud beneath you along with a terrible headache.  
  
  
You slowly open your eyes. " _Ugh_ , _maybe the nurse's office isn't too far I ho_ - _okay when did I pass out cold in the middle of the forest?"_ you think when you notice you are surrounded by trees. Your headache subsides a little so you slowly start getting on your knees somehow managing to stand up straight before almost slipping on the muddy ground. Its raining heavily and the wind is strong enough to send you flying weren't there so many trees around blocking most of the strong windy currents that threaten to rip them off their roots.  
  
  
As you take a few careful steps,you squint your eyes to get a better look at your surroundings. Theres no sign of where your dorms building would be(or Silas University really)at all .You notice though a muddy road that leads to a blinding light " _wait...is that...the lighthouse?"_    
  
  
A small trek in that direction gets you to the all-familiar sign of the all-too known Arcadia Bay Lighthouse not too far away from where you are standing. _"How in the name of Hogwarts did I get here?"_ You think as another loud thunder startles you and sets you to motion in that direction. _"Anyways I'll be safe from the storm and possible hipothermia if I can make it there...I hope"_  
  
  
You've been shivering nonstop since you woke up about ten minutes ago. It's really cold and you're starting to lose sensibility on your extremities, every step getting more painful than the other as the rain and the wind continue their onslaught on your tiny body  " _Please...please let me make it there_ " the trek to the lighthouse is getting even more windy and rocky the closer you get but it doesn't matter to you, a few more steps up and you'll be safe from it.  
  
  
The sight of the lighthouse door through the waving trees makes you quicken your pace,almost slipping on the muddy road again. Weaving through the trees and rocks _"Finally! I made-"_  
  
  
You freeze and almost fall to your knees as soon as you cross the threshold of trees."holy shit... _"  really eloquent Hollis-Caufield..._ you find yourself gaping at the scene in front of you. Dread seeping deep into you as you stare, wide-eyed, to what seems like a tornado taken right out from one of those"End of the world" movies. Causing wreckage on its wake,ripping off the buildings of Arcadia Bay and throwing debris into the air as if they were made of hay.  
  
  
Lost is any trace of time as you hopelessly take in whatever nightmare is happening in front of you, the only thing you listen to is nothing but the sound of the deafening thunders and the wind, roaring with all its might hitting your eardrums. You can't seem to be able to look away, not knowing if its cold rain or tears prickling in your eyes and running own your face.A lightning flash blinds you for an instant and the next thing you see is a fishing boat ,flying just above you as it Impacts the lighthouse and rubble starts to fall on you before everything around you fades to black.  


* * *

  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"...Anything you want to share miss Hollis?" _wait...what?_


	2. A black kitten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Trigger: slight drug mention,bullying and gunshots...  
> Things get a little cray-cray people :D  
> Introducing Betty and Perry and people and a ball of fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well more free time and some stuff happens...  
> Now I got really inspired In comparison to last chapter. or maybe I just started rambling all over the place...Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Words on Italics are Laura's(my) thoughts.Enjoy :D
> 
> English is not my first language and even on my native language my grammar sucks so please bear with me.

 

"Anything to add to the class Miss Hollis?" Asks Mr. Jefferson with an arched brow. _wait...what?_

  
  
You blink rapidly as you take a glance around you, everyone in class is staring at you with bored eyes _. Okay...Im in class.Everything is cool...I'm okay._ Is your mantra for a couple of seconds until you finally realize you have been asked a question by your Photography professor _.  
  
  
  
_ "Uh..no sorry I just thought there was a-a spider!" Light chuckles and silent laughter erupts in the classroom at your sad excuse of an answer _Way to go genius_.You slightly squirm in your seat at the being in the spotlight has never been your favorite thing."its uh-nothing professor,sorry" continuing with your explantation with slightly pleading eyes in hopes Mr. Jefferson will let you off the hook this time for interrupting his class. You catch on a particularly mocking chuckle coming from your left.You ignore it,it's nothing new really.  
  
  
  
"Well...as I was saying before our dear Hollis-Caulfield sudden...arachnophobia attack." More light chuckles are heard in the classroom. _Thanks Mr. Jefferson..._ "These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from color to charoscuro..."

 _  
  
That was so surreal...I didn't fall asleep, and... that sure didn't feel like a dream... Weird.  _ You can't help but wonder what that nightmare was,probably you should back off from the sugary deliciousness for a while...

  
As Mr. Jefferson continues his lecture . You start to fully take in your surroundigs, still in a dazed state _.  
  
  
_ In front of you lies your camera _check._ Your half opened journal _check._ Your Gryffindor pencilcase  _double check._ Your lame entry photo for the _Everyday Heroes contest. Ugh check,wish that one was a dream too though._ You sigh.  
  
  
To your left Spieldorf's phone vibrates,probably a message from that Morgan douchebro.

  
You catch a glimpse of a paper ball being thrown to your right and impacting on a hunched over Lola Perry's face. _Who dares picking on such a sweet person!_ You think to yourself as you glare to the perpetrators,Elsie . _of course it was her...b-bad person._ or as you like to address her Elizabeth's mini-me.

  
  
That thing with Perry has being going for a couple weeks now and you still don't know what happened since that douchebro's party at the Zeta-Vortex. You only know that you no longer get the regular "tea party" invitations usually held in her dorm room (which included your favorite chocolate chip cookies) since then.  
  
  
  
Sure... you must accept you've been kind of a loner since the beginning of the semester and not knowing what ' _kids do for kicks_ ' these days is really not much of a surprise anywhere, but you have no doubt about it .Whatever happened to sweet and cheerful Lola Perry at that party has nothing to do with her and more to do with the jerks you share a classroom with. Sure ther has being a rumor circulating around about a video portraying Perry.  
  
  
It's not as you haven't asked her about it, she IS your friend after all and you worry about her but she only avoids the conversation and goes off on a cleaning rampage on her dorm room whenever you mention the Vortex party.(And you are pretty sure that room is too small to have the vacuum cleaner going on for hours) So the only way to see your friend is by tip-toeing around the subject with sugary goodies. Hopefully she will open up to you with time.  
  
  
_And really If anyone believes Perry would voluntarily get herself in the same kind of stuff those Zeta douchebro's get into every single party.They are out of their minds.  
Only mysoginistic elitist "Bro's" and their girlfriends attend those parties._

  
"Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" Mr. Jefferson's question interrupts your Betty's gang-loathing thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Diane Arbus" You hear the pompuous voice of Spielsdorf to your left.  
  
  
  
"There you go, Elizabeth! Why Arbus?“  
  
  
  
"Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children.“

  
  
"She saw humanity as tortured, right? And frankly, it's bullshit. Shh, keep that to yourself."   
_  
  
Ahh, a_ _professor being this passionate about photography and his class...I knew I made the right choice coming to Silas U photography program.  
  
  
" ..._ Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. And any one of you could do that to me. Isn't that too easy? Too obvious? What if Arbus chose to capture people at the height of their beauty or innocence? She had a brilliant eye, so she could have taken another approach. “  
  
  
  
"I have to admit, I'm not a big fan of her work. I prefer... Robert Frank.“ _Okay we get it Betty you know your stuff you can stop now._

 **  
  
"** Me too, Elizabeth. He captured the essence of post-war, beat America. And there was honesty about the economic conditions of the era, but a beauty in the struggle. You don't have beauty without a beat. Which explains why Frank was Kerouac's photographic muse and both were great chroniclers of the 1950s. Now, contrast Frank's stark Americana with Salvador Dali's surrealist photographs. Like Cocteau, he was a true renaissance man, and his famous self-portraits are famous early examples of that truly awful word you pesky kids love so much, the "selfie". And it's a great tradition, and I wholeheartedly fight for your right to self-expression  
...Or selfie-expression"  
  
_  
Seriously Mr. Jefferson? that was such a dork thing to say... even for me and I'm in the major leagues on that department ...no wonder he's my favorite teach_ you think as you absentmindedly play with the camera on your desk.  
  
  
Mr. Jefferson's voice seemingly fades to a mumble as flashes of the nightmare you had moments ago slip thorugh your mind,unraveling behind your eyes _._ The forest of waving trees,the lighthouse standing tall with it's blinding almost ethereal light, the feeling of the wind and the rain mercilessly lashing out on your tiny body _. _The cold...it felt so real...And that ginormous tornado!__ A cold shiver you cannot control travels down your spine at the memory.  
  
  
_**Click.**  _And there is a flash. _Oh no,please no._ You think,eyes closed _.  
  
  
_ Slowly,you open your eyes silently praying your darling of a camera isn't spitting out that not-so planned selfie.  
  
  
_Well... so long for being on your favorite teacher's good side today Laura!_ You think before guiltily lifting your gaze from the offensive picture laying in your lap,mocking you. As well as you brace yourself for, what you know, is coming next.  
  
  
"Shh-shhh" Mr. jefferson starts,two finger on his lips as he fake-shushes the class. "I believe Laura here has taken what you kids call a _selfie_... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Laura... has a gift." You hear a not so silent scoff to your left and barely resist the impulse to roll your eyes at the sound, since you're in the spotlight again. " Of course" he continues ignoring the sound. " as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around... Now Laura, since you captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?“  
  
  
_Ok Hollis-Caufield,breathe,you know this! time to Laura the hell up and show that you know your sh-tuff...  
  
  
  
_ "Um you're asking me?...Um...I-I did know I" _You've got this! "_ I-It's just...I-I forgot it" _N_ _ailed it._ Of course, that little pep talk before would have been amazing weren't you gaping like a fish while you were stammering out your _brilliant_ response.  
  
  
  
"You either know this or not, Laura. Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?“ Mr. Jefferson snaps, furrowing his frown while glancing around for volunteers.  
  
  
  
"Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created „daguerreotypes“, a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror." Goes Elizabeth's response before turning in her seat to face you "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face.“  Provoking giggles behind her where her minions are.  
  
  
  
_Its not even a smart response._ You think as you direct your glare in her direction.She stares at you with a mocking smirk on her face as she turns to sit properly on her seat.  
  
  
  
"Very good, Elizabeth. The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular from the 1800's onward. The first American daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him... In your textbook. Or even-".The obnoxious sound of the bell interrupts his speech. "...online.“ He finishes with a sigh.

  
  
"And guys, don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the _Everyday Heroes_ contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and it can kickstart a career in photography. So Sarah Jane and Mel, get it together. Elsie , don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Laura, I see you pretending not to see me.“ Are his last words as he waves dissmissively on your direction.  
  
  
  
You take your sweet time getting ready to take off in hopes Mr. Jefferson will just take a leave and forget about your pendant entry photo. You wait till almost everybody is out of the classroom.Everyone but Mr. Jefferson, Spielsdorf and Perry who is seriously taking her time getting her stuff ready _Is she winning time or something?_ . You can't help but notice the paper ball from before (lying in the floor right next to the infamous "C + E " desk that has been there since before the semester started).After a quick glance to its contents you crumple it and kick it off and into the trash bin. _No wonder s_ _he looks so sad,morons._ With careful steps you aproach Perry who is still hunched over in her desk. _  
  
  
  
_ "Hi Perry" You greet her as always.  
  
  
"Oh!" Perry jumps a little on her seat before lifting her gaze and slightly relaxing her posture. "Hi Laura" She seems a little anxious.  
  
  
"Hey I hope I didn't embarras you with my lame answer.Perry" You say sheepishly. _hopefully she will relax a little bit more_. It works.  
  
  
"Oh It's ok. It sucks being dragged into the spotlight" is her polite response.  
  
  
"Unless you're Elizabeth Spiesdorf..." You say with a little more bite than intended.  
  
  
Perry relaxes her shoulders and straightens her back as she slings her bag onto her shoulder "She's got nothing on you Laura. I should get going"  
  
  
"Yeah me too..um talk to you later?" You ask before she leaves off.  
  
  
"Sure Laura,I'm baking browines this time" She says waving at you before leaving.  
  
  
"You bet I'll be there Perry" _YES!_ brownies! You high-five yourself mentally... until you remember today's events. _No wait...you should back off on the sugary treats for now...Ugh why can't I have scary-vivid-weird nightmares after the brownieeees.This sucks._ You think and turn around with a pout to where Mr. Jefferson and a...conveniently positioned Betty are chatting. _  
  
  
  
Betty certainly doesn't waste a second kissing behinds it seems._ Internally rolling your eyes you silently aproach them. Betty is trying to talk Mr. Jefferson off with some homework due next week.Not that it really works,if she hadn't noticed before. Mr. Jefferson is a really professional man _.  
  
  
  
And seriously Betty you're better than that._  
  
  
  
It's not that you don't like her...well at least it wasn't always like that. When the semester started she seemed alright. So yeah Miss  _I don't wear the same outfit twice_ is the daughter of some big shot artist and basically her parents own Silas U she has got the best equipment a college student and even a professional would die for.  
  
  
  
You really haven't looked into her past,if there is something you've been told many times is that you tend to be nosy whether you do it on purpose or not. Something you try no to do as much now. Key word being _try_ but _hey! not my fault people discuss their personal things in the open when I'm snooping around!_  
  
  
  
Anyways she wasn't that bad...until Mr. Jefferson praised your portfolio over hers and her already humongous desire to prove something to the world increased exponentially since then.You're pretty sure you'd be friends by now wasn't she so competitive and such a b-ad person most of the time. Too bad,she has good eye and knows her stuff. She can even pronounce all those frenchy names that almost break your tongue whenever you try to say them .Not that it matters right now.  
  
  
  
What _does_ matters though is getting over with this entry photo technicallity with Mr. Jefferson, so you can get hella out of here. You're still kind of jumpy from the nightmare before. So you interrupt their little chat clearing your throat before Betty starts asking for more whatever's from the, kind of annoyed-looking, photography teacher.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, can I talk to you for moment?“ You say,ignoring the blatant scowl and glare Betty is giving you.  
  
  
  
"Yes,Excuse you" Betty says not noticing she just interrupted what Mr. Jefferson was about to say.

  
  
"No,Elizabeth, excuse us. I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture.“ He says slightly frowning, with a stern tone. Betty's scowl deepens but she leaves the classroom with a scoff quite possibly fuming without a single word.  _Way to go Mr. Jefferson!_   You turn to the photography teacher hardly trying to hide the slight smile that formed on your lips from witnessing that.  
  
  
  
Until you meet his stern eyes and remember you had some things to go through with him about the entry, your smile fading instantly. _R_ _ight...not the time to be all victory dances,save it for later_.You take a deep breath before looking up to meet his gaze with the best puppy dog eyes you've got.  
  
  
  
"Do I really have to entry a picture? I mean it doesn't seem like a big deal...and-and I haven't got time to do it, what with all the homework and college things and-and missing persons and-"  
  
  
"Laura" He interrupts your rambling "you're a better photographer than a liar... Now I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you... but life won't wait for you to play catch-up. You're young, the world is yours! blah blah blah, right?"  
He stops before continuing,his stern gaze softening. "But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world only the way you envision it. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist, from the amateur" He finishes his speech with a comforting pat to your shoulder and a soft smile as he leaves the classroom.  
  
  
  
You sigh. _Well, could have been worse...yet again pep talks do not magically reproduce a contest-winning picture .  
  
_

### 

  


You notice more of the "missing person" fliers decorating the walls walking down the hall on your way to the bathroom. You still feel a little groggy from the weird...dream of before. _maybe a little splash will help._ You think, earphones on as you listen to some band you don't really remember the name of.  
  
  
Rachell Amber. 19 years old  AKA: Ell. She is actually really pretty. She is 5'5'' tall. _Of course everyone here is taller than you anyways._ Blonde straight hair,light brown eyes and little mole decorating her right cheek just below the corner of her eye...she has been missing for months now.Yet all these fliers are barely a couple days old. Someone out there is really dead-set in finding her. Hopefully she is fine somewhere.Teenagers leaving this fishing town in pursuit of their dreams isn't really unheard of in Arcadia Bay.  
  
  
  
Weaving thorugh waves of students going for class, the disturbing couples sucking face as if it was some kind of competition. _Seriously there is so much sucking going on in there,they could give black holes a run for their money._ That and the ocasional shenannigans from the bully jockstraps of the Zeta-Vortex members _.If only Krav Maga was enough to end their reign of terror.  
  
_  
  
You finally get to the bathroom and check the stalls for any sign of the living... _Empty,good.Nobody can see my really possible meltdown. Except for me._ You think taking a glance at the vandalized mirror in front of you.There is a lipstick drawing of hipster glasses and a silly moustache in it, it's actually pretty good...the one on that bathroom stall's door though.. _. Now who would bother to write that crap?_ _I only hope that was written down before that Ell girl went missing or else it is too much of a sick joke_  
  


* * *

  
  
The faucet is running as you splash more water on your face,taking deep breaths as the feeling of the cool water in your skin helps you awake.Your hands holding a  firm grip on the sink.The feeling of the entry photo burning in your pocket. You've been staring at the picture for a while now. _Ugh just relax! Stop torturing yourself.You have 'a gift'_ This is all you've got...but why does it feels like its not enough?  
  
  
  
"Whatever" You snap as you tear down the picture and throw it on the floor without looking.  
  
  
  
You have been staring blankly at your reflection in the mirror for a while now, when you catch the glimpse of a black blur in your peripherial. Startled you look around before stepping in the direction you saw the blur passing. _Am I seriously going crazy here? why am I looking for things hidden in the shadows? where did I left my bear_ _spray?_ The only thing you find in your bag is your camera. _Oh crap dad is so going to kill me if I make it out alive...Well at least I can get photographic evidence._  
  
  
There is almost a squeal coming out from your mouth at the sight in front of you as a few steps away from where you were standing. Hidden just beside the last stall in the bathroom, your gaze falls upon a black kitten that has been playing with the shredded pieces of the picture you tore a few minutes ago. _  
  
  
_ "Where did you come from cute little one?" You whisper and extend your hand excitedly as you slowly aproach the little black ball of fur. Which completely ignores your existence and shows you its back as it lies down on the floor between bits of the picture _. You are lucky you are so cute, you rude little thing._  
  
  
The shreded pieces of the picture are now strewn just beneath the "rude" black little thing. You notice though that it has scratched some of them and between pieces and scratches and the correct angle.You could make out the outline of a butterfly,the kitten being the body.The bits and pieces the colorful wings that feel almost vibrant.You find yourself captivated by the scene in front of you when a thought strikes you... _Why is it that always the rude ones in this place have some kind of hidden art talent?..._ _Focus Hollis-Caulfield! you don't get a photo op like this every day.Take the shot!_ You think as you slowly bring out your camera,get just in the perfect angle and just as you start holding down the shutter release the kitten turns its head,Its vibrant almost electric blue eyes staring directly and into the camera...  
  
  
  
**Click.  
  
  
  
** An ominous shiver travels down your spine as soon as you release the finger from the shutter button. The air around you feels so thick you think you could almost grasp and tug at it with your bare hand.You sit back and rest your head against the cold tiles of the wall feeling really dizzy. _Okay...I should get a blood test this time. Maybe I'm abusing that soda machine a biiiit too much now._  
  
  
  
You are brought back from your dizzy spell by the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. Someone starts kicking off the doors in the stalls open as if looking for anyone who could listen just as you did when you entered the bathroom a while ago _.Maybe a fellow meltdown buddy?  
  
  
_  
"Its cool William...It's okay...don't stress.It's okay bro...just count to tree" Says the familiar voice between ragged breaths full panic-mode on. "It's ok...You own this school...If I wanted.I could blow it up!...You are the Boss"  
  
  
  
You recognize that voice though. William Morgan, leader of the Zeta-Vortex club. And of course...a Morgan.  
  
  
  
O- _kay maybe he's not a 'fellow buddy' but he certainly IS in the middle of a meltdown...why having it in the girls bathroom anyways?...Ugh my head is killing me. It feels as If I have a whole other brain crammed into my skull .Hopefully he won't stay long before I end up throwing up all over the rude ball of_ _fur_.  
  
  
  
The sound of the door opening and closing again gets your attention _.  
  
  
  
_ "So what do you want _"_ Asks William to this new person with a collected calm as if he wasn't freacking out 2 hot seconds ago.

 **  
  
"** I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say."  
  
  
Comes from the raspy voice of the newcomer, a girl by the sound of it, as the sound of the bathroom's stalls doors being kicked open is heard again.  
  
  
  
"Now. let's talk bidness." Is heard from her, after the last stall is checked out.

 _  
  
Well...Either I've got badass ninja skills or both their 'perimeter check' pretty much sucks_. You dare bet it is the latter, as you try to stand up as slowly as possible. How you manage to stand up on jelly-like legs is beyond you as you support most of your weight leaning on the wall. _O-kay Hadn't my body decided my brain sucks and started a Ghandi protest for power...I'd voluntarily take a leave, seriously._ You think. Whatever conversation that requires the paranoic permiter check(that sucks) is not bound to be anything good.   
  
  
  
"I got nothing for you." William responds cooly.  
  
  
  
"Wrong!" Snaps the raspy voice "You ve got hella cash."  
  
  
  
"That's my family,not me" Counters William his shaky voice betraying his carefully built cool facade.  
  
  
  
Your take slow deep breaths as your head starts clearing.  _Well I'm already stuck here,might as well take a peek ._ You think, slowly peeking your head around the corner of the stall just enough to take a look at the scene developing in the unsuspicious girls bathroom.  
  
  
  
There is William. Messy black hair,not his usual style. Holding a death grip on the closest sink to the bathroom entrance. His head is hanging low,brows furrowed in concentration, trying to take deep breaths with dificulty. As if every breath he takes requires all of his mind and body capacity.  
  
  
  
  
Next you take a glance at the girl standing just behind him. Stealthly blocking the exit with her body so you can't take a proper glance to her face. She is around an inch or two taller than you, a little bit skinny. her stance is nothing but intimidating though. She is mostly clad in black clothing. Black combat boots. Black skinny jeans ripped at the knees and a black leather vest that reveals the white tank top underneath it. What really catches your eye though is her hair. Hidden, partly by the light blue beanie she is wearing, raven wavy locks hanging loosely over her pale shoulders, touches of electric blue decorating it making an interesting contrast on the pale skin.  
  
  
  
  
You can't help but notice there is something about her appearance,but you can't put a finger on it.  
  
  
  
"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid." Says the girl with a mocking tone on her voice. "Don't think I don't know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here..." She says with a lot of bite in her tone and makes a deliberate pause as if thinking.  
  
  
  
This new piece of infromation is not a big surprise to you. _Everybody already knows William Morgan is no saint here girl_. You keep on listening with bathed breath.  
  
  
  
"I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them." The girl says taking a determined step in William's direction. His shoulders tensing even more at the girls words.  
  
  
  
"Man, I can see the headlines now" She drawls over the last words, a glimpse of a smirk showing on the face you can barely see hidden between raven/blue-locks.  
  
  
  
William snaps his head turning around to face her, fuming. A scowl on his face towering over the smaller girl's frame with an intimidating glare. "Leave them out of this, bitch." Is his threatening remark.  
  
  
  
Unaffected by his words. The girl takes a step forward, never breaking her gaze, lifting a threatening finger to his chest.  
  
  
  
"I can tell everybody William Morgan is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself! " She counters, marking her words with small jabs at his chest before shoving him off her face with the same hand she was using to jab at him, making him lose his balance.  
  
_  
  
This is getting ugly really fast...where did I left my phone?_   you think searching through the contents in your bag not taking your eyes off of them _maybe I can text somebody to casually come to th-._  
  
  
  
"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!"  
  
  
  
William interrupts your train of thought pulling out a gun out of his jacket,pointing it at the girl. Both of you freezing at the sight.  
  
  
  
"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" The girl says in panic,chancing a glance behind her and slightly backing up to the exit with her hands up.  
_  
  
  
_ Not wasting a second though. William takes a step closer gripping the girl by the lapels of her leather vest and shoving her against the wall blocking her exit with on of his hands, still pointing the gun at her with the other _.  
_  
  
  
You are still paralized while you listen to the deafening sound of your heart pounding in your ears _ _._ No,no no no.I'm not ready to be a witness to a murder William,c'mon put that thing down.Please.Please.Please. _You think in a panic,not knowing whether to chance it and jump in or stay hidden wishing for the best. _  
  
  
_ "Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!"  
  
  
Growls a mad William positioning himself even closer to the girl. Finally letting you see her pale face. Deep brown eyes taking fleeting panicked glances between the gun pointed at her and the man who holds it in front of her.  
  
  
  
"You are going to get in hella more problems for this than drugs." The shaky words leave her now pale lips between heavy breaths. William's stance unaffected.  
  
  
  
You start looking around you in panic. _Do something Laura. C'mon move it! There must be something you can d-.  
_  
  
_  
_ "Nobody would ever miss your "punk ass" would they?"  
  
  
The sound of the ominous click on the handgun's hammer _._ Interrupts your train of thought _. **N _o. No no no_**. _ Is the only thing you can think as you turn to face them again unconsciously reading yourself to jump. _  
_  
  
  
" Get that gun away from me, psycho! _"_ The girl shouts as she struggles to shove him off of her _. **C'mon Laura stop** **it!**_ You instinctively launch yourself stretching your arm as much as you can.  
  
  
 A loud bang is heard. _ **  
**_  
  
**"NO!"**  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think?? Please leave a comment. I'm really excited to know what you guys think.
> 
> Any more suggestions for this amateur fanfic writer?
> 
> Thank you for reading this.Hopefully you'll give this work a chance?
> 
> Again.I'm sorry if you almost bled your eyes out while reading this. I'll try to improve my grammar,but I make no promises.


	3. Like...I'm the new Doctor!...sort of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is having a mental breakdown and discovers some pretty cool stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but Act 2 Killed me 50 times and I die 50 more times whenever I go back and re-watch the whole season.  
> So It's hard possessing people Dean-style on their sleep to write this down. But anything for the creampuffs.
> 
> English is not my first language and betas died too(never really had one) so please excuse my poor grammar.

  
" **NO!** "  
  
  
_No.no no no. I wasn't fast enough.I could have saved her. She can't be dead...I can help! I can..._  
  
  
Is your panicked train of thought as your arm is still oustretched trying to take a grip on the girl falling and bleeding slowly in front of you but you know, you are too far away and its far too late now. You see the gun falling slowly to the ground as a stunned William Morgan slowly steps away.  
  
  
_Please,please...there must be something I can do to help!_ You think hard but your body feels heavy and unwilling to respond. Gritting your teeth with eyes closed all you are able to do is clench at the air for dear life as if it was the bleeding girl.  
  
  
You can hear the loud thumps of your heart, beating hard and fast in your ears. When you open your eyes a slight remanant of the headache from before comes back to you.The air feels thick and heavy around you again but you ignore it in favor of placing your full attention on the scene in front of you, developing as if in slow motion .The girl and the gun, still falling slowly to the ground.William still taking that first step back...  
  
  
_Is this what people call 'adrenaline rush' ?  it feels so weird._  
  
  
Is your first coherent thought after the loud bang of the gun was heard. The hand reaching out for the falling girl tingles and you instintively try to flex your fingers. Unable to ignore this time the thickness you feel in the air surrounding you.  
  
__  
What the...ugh what is this...thing in my hand?  Twitching a bit you try to take a grasp on whatever you feel flowing thickly through your hand,the headache intensifies at the action and your vision becomes blurry.  
  
  _Ack_ _my head! please stop it! I have to help the g...irl?_ The headache is so intense you feel like a passing out any second but something in front of you catches your eye. _Are things...supposed to go...back...wards?_   Is your last thought before everything around you fades to black.

 

* * *

  
  
"Whoa what?!" __  
  
  
"Anything to add to the class Miss Hollis?" Asks Mr. Jefferson with an arched brow, again.  
  
  
You start blinking in a panic. _Wait a second the girl...the restroom...what the...I-I'm in class? ugh! This is not happening! Did I really fell asleep twice in...a..wasn't class already over? Oh right everyone is watching you again, awesome ,nice. Answer Laura!._  
  
  
"N-nothing . I'm so sorry Mr. Jefferson,please continue" Is all you say.You know you are already screwed anyways.This is the second time...Is it really the second time you interrupt his class? _Oh god I'm so confused_ . The photography teacher seems to notice what you can only guess as panic showing in your eyes before continuing with whatever lesson you just interrupted again...?  
  
  
"Well as I was saying...These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from color to charoscuro..."  
  
  
_WAAAIT wait.wait hold it right there Mr. Jefferson. We already been through that lesson haven't...we...? Is this some kind of  joke for sleeping in? beacuse if it is,it's n-._ To your left Elizabeth's phone starts vibrating. - _ot..._ _funny?. Okay don't panic. T-that's normal , Betty is a popular girl and gets lots of texts. Yeah! nothing to do with bizarro drea-_  
  
  
Just then you catch from the corner of your eye a paperball colliding against a, yet again, curled in over herself-Lola Perry's face, interrupting your train of thought. Ugh. _That's it enough! whatever Perry certainly didn't  do, doesn't justifies hassling her twice in a day!._ You glance down in search of the offending projectile,hoping its close enough to properly return it to it's shoo..ter _.There is only one paperball in the floor...right where it was before....I think I've just lost my sanity._ You silently whine to yourself.  
  
  
Mr. Jefferson's lecture goes on.The very same lecture from before. You start scanning around, unsurprisingly enough nobody seems to care about anything being off but you. _Okay so...If not going bananas here...Then Mr. Jefferson is going to ask a question; And Betty answers it before I cna even try. Diane Arbus is the answer...so if he asks and she answers that. Then it is real right? Oh my god what am I saying? of course it won't-_  
  
  
"Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" _...happen._ Your desk creaks from the death grip you are holding on it. You already know he asked that very same question before,but you wait for Betty's eager answer anyways.  
  
  
"Diane Arbus" __  
  
  
You gasp and abruptly let go of your desk, knocking your poor innocent camera off the desk in the process. _Really?_ You pick it up to check it out for any damages. Broken. _Grreat_ . A mix between a groan and a sigh escapes your mouth at the sight of your now dead 'old and reliable'. _Don't freak out just yet Hollis-Caulfied. Focus, you can grieve your baby later._ You slowly take in a deep breath.The familiar feeling of thickness in the air surrounding you again brings back the memories you failed to supress.  
  
  
_If it wasn't a dream and this is...sort of real then...I was in the bathroom_ _and there was this cool-haired...angry girl_.. _.and William...he shot her...I held out my hand... it tickled and everything got weird...Then I got back here..._  
  
  
Your gaze falls back to your broken camera. A crazy thought in mind.  _Okay, if I'm crazy, I might as well go all the way... Can I actually reverse time?_. Taking in another deep breath. You hold out your right hand with your palm facing the ground,the familiar electric-like tickilsh feeling from before is there again as you try to grasp at whatever weird thing has started flowing through your hand. It's unknown,yet familiar. Like pushing and pulling against the strings on a guitar,it's heavy and you can feel the tension in it as well as its vibrations.  
  
  
Letting out the breath you were holding, you set your mind and focus on this newfound sensation as you try and flex your fingers encircling it in your palm and slightly clenching at it .  
  
  
The world around you stops at the action and just like that right before your eyes, everything starts going backwards. It's blurry, like rewinding on a videotape. The incoherent sounds of what you guess is Elizabeth's voice and Mr. Jefferson's lecture is heard in the background as your broken camera goes from your desk to the ground and back to your desk. The paperball from before, seemingly floating from the ground, bouncing from Perry's face and floating back to Elsie's hand _What the...what!? Ouch!_ A painful pang in your head brings you back from your reverie, making you stop whatever you were doing with your hand moments ago.  
  
  
"Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perf..." You stop listening to whatever thing your teacher and Spielsdorf are saying again. Staring at your camera in awe. It's seemingly intact, as if you had never smashed it into the ground half a minute ago _._ You pick up your camera with shaky hands to double-check after a while of gaping at it like a fish.  
__  
  
  
**Click** _._ A flash blinds you for a second. _Oh,crap. Not this again..._  
  
  
  
"Shh-shhh" Mr. jefferson starts,again. "I believe Laura here has taken what you kids call a _selfie_... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Laura... has a gift..." Betty's no-so subtle scoff is there again as your favorite teacher continues the shaming lesson. _Well I'm not dreaming this. This is real...right?_  
  
  
"Now Laura, since you captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?“ __  
  
  
"Uh what?...I-I sorry I feel sick..may I be excused?" _I'm doomed for life in this class._  
  
  
"Nice try, Laura. But you're not going to get away that easy. Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?“ Mr. Jefferson snaps, with an exasperated sigh while glancing around for volunteers.  
  
  
"Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created „daguerreotypes“, a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror." Is Betty's flawless answer again before turning in her seat to face you. "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face.“  
  
  
You roll your eyes this time and glare daggers at her back when she turns around to face the teacher. A mischievous grin starts forming in your face as a thought comes to your mind. You hold your right hand in front of you.  
  
  
_Let's just do a little before and after shall we?_ "Very good, Elizabeth. The Daguerreian process...ssecrop naierreugaD ehT..." The photography teacher's words become an unintelligble mumble as you ever so slowly flex your fingers. This time you can get a steady grip on the thick and heavy sensation in your hand. You feel the tingly electric-like current running freely through your hand, having little more control over it. It is still a little blurry and confusing but it's easier to take track on the amount of time being on 'rewind'. Until a pang of pain courses through your head, stopping you again.  
  
  
_Ugh,got to work on that one._ You think rubbing your temple. __  
  
  
"Now Laura, since you captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?“  
  
  
_"_ The Daguerreian Process. Invented by a French painter named Louis Daguerre. In the 1800's." You answer confidently. A sligh smile never leaving your face as Mr. Jefferson's eyebrows raise in surprise.   
  
  
"Somebody has been reading, as well as posing. Nice work, Hollis-Caulfield. The Daguerreian Process made portraiture hugely popular, mainly because it gave the subjects clear defined features. You can learn more when you actually finish reading the assigned chapters. Laura here is so far, way ahead of everybody."  
  
  
Betty's scoff is heard to your left and your smile slowly turns into a smirk. _Who is the 'Sad face' now huh?._  
  
  
Mr Jefferson continues his lecture as always but you've heard enough of anything for the day. You stare at your bare hands still reeling in from the what happened moments ago.  
  
  
_Behold!  Ladies and gentlepeople Laura Hollis-Caufield: The tiny human TARDIS!_  
  
  
Wait...I can reverse time. You stop taking in your newfound abilities. Only one thought forming in your head.  
  
  
_This means...She isn't dead yet._  
  
  
_...I can save her._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?? Really I nee some feedback(and love) here Y_Y
> 
> I was going to make this chapter longer but stuff happens and...I kind of had to rewrite it from scratch and I'm tired and writer's block is a b-ad person/thing.
> 
> Anyways hope you are enjoying so far. As you may have noticed Laura is still...Laura but maybe less bright and bubbly (Max was already a dork anyways so that one was easy). I'm trying really hard to keep some of both fandom character traits.
> 
> Next chapter: Introducing Danny (can you guess her last name) and Carmilla the broody (gay)


	4. Being an everyday hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura sets off to save our favorite broody.

  
It's an easy plan really. All you have to do is get to the bathroom and save the black leather clad girl...somehow. Okay maybe it is not a plan yet but first things first, get out of the classroom as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
You have been "experimenting" with your newfound skills on navigating time (and grey moral areas) throughout Mr. Jefferson's class. Sure maybe you shouldn't practice by finding infinite different ways of pissing off both Spielsdorf and Elsie, but watching Perry's red curls draping all over her while being all depressed in her desk...well It has been a while since you've seen her actually break out laughing and deep down you needed a laugh too. (You know you are being childish but watching Spielsdorf scoff and rant out of the classroom is proving worth taking the risk each time you do it.)  
  
  
  
Of course, you still have some kind of self-preservation left in you, so getting too much of a rise on Betty might turn out for the worse on the long run and after "experimenting" enough, deciding against letting a fuming Betty leave for long was for the best since you discovered some interesting things about your newfound abilities ; First, and most important, the more time you 'rewind' the more your head hurts to the point of being unable to focus on the task. Tracking the amount of time with your phone's chronometer, you discover you are able to rewind aproximately 15 seconds without a headache, 21 with enough of a headache to consider stopping and at 27 you are basically about to pass out. Exerting yourself more than that might just roast your brain.  
  
  
  
The second and most interesting is that reversing time seems to be...not acumulative. You notice that once you rewind to your maximum you are not able to go back in time further than that. Your head hurts just like when you reach your limit if you try to go and break past it. _Which is painful as Hell!_ So your plan of taking breaks in between your worst headache and rewinding a whole day as you please is sadly a no go _._ Basically you are left being able to rewind only the last 27 seconds that have passed. _So let's just not abuse it and keep Betty...less angry. Just in case_. On the bright side, you seem to be able to repeat those 27 seconds as many times as you want. So as long as the huffing and puffing doesn't pass that mark you are still able to have some fun on her expense...not that you will do it...much. _Okay! I'm not doing it again it's just...she so had it coming before!_  
  
  
  
The third thing you've discovered so far about your cool new power is that anything you are holding onto or is currently stashed in your bag/pocket, remains with you as unaffected by the 'rewind' as yourself and only until you place it somewhere else, out of your reach, will it be affected by the rewind again _. Might be really useful._  
  
  
  
The bell signals the end of class,everybody around you leaving in a rush, Spielsdorf not losing a second before aproaching Mr.Jefferson's desk. After everybody leaves you pick up your already packed backpack and start heading out of the classroom to get enough of a head start to start planning your big rescue. Your hand is already on the door handle when the voice of Mr. Jefferson refrains you from opening the door.  
  
  
  
"I see you, Hollis-Caulfield. Don't even think about leaving here until we talk about your entry. I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture." _Oh right **that**..._ You think while you slowly turn around, taking a peek at your phone's chronometer, If he starts his big motivational speech again you might just lose precious time.  
  
  
"I'm not avoiding, just... "  
  
  
"Biding time, waiting for the elusive 'right moment'? "  
  
  
"Exactly" _Not really,but that sounds good._  
  
  
"Laura, don't wait too long. John Lennon once said that 'Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans.' Now I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you... but life won't wait for you to play catch-up. You're young, the world is yours, blah blah blah, right? But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others...think about it, Laura. Go on now, don't let me stop you."  
  
  
  
Once he finishes his speech you go back to your seat in a rush not caring about the weird looks you get. Your carrier bag in hand and raising the other hand in front of you, feeling the pulsing thickness in the air around it. A glance at the chronometer confirms your fears and you clench at the air as soon as you see it. _38 seconds.Great. Okay, one last try before the big show...Ugh this is so going to hurt._  
  
  
  
You are able to rewind to the moment after everyone left the classroom, feeling really dizzy from the headache. _That sure is going to take some time to get used to._ You think before shaking your head and hastily making a beeline to Mr. Jefferson's desk so that Betty won't consume precious seconds ranting around him, noticing her scowling at you when you manage to steal his attention barely a second ahead of her.  
  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, can I talk to you for a moment? It's about the entry." You say as slowy and as calm as you can manage which ends up being a rushed, barely understandable mumble. The photography teacher raises a quizzical eyebrow but seemingly decides against asking about it.  
  
  
"Of course, I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture."  
  
  
"Im on top of it. I think John Lennon once said that 'Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans' right?. " You say with a wide grin plastered on your face. (It still comes out rushed but you are known for rambling about and being able to say a lot more than regular people with only one breath, so It isn't really newsflash for anyone anymore.)  
  
  
"Laura Hollis-Caulfield." He says your name, surprise showing off both in his voice and on his face. "You are on fire today. All the right answers. Good. Make sure you finish working on it by today."  
  
  
  
You silently nod before turning around and heading to the door while taking a peek at the time and ignoring Betty scoff again just behind you. _18 seconds. Good. Now off to the girl's bathroom to be and everyday hero and get your 'Save the leather clad girl with your new powers from being shot by a psycopath without being noticed'  plan in motion._

 

* * *

   
  
_I hope I have enough time to get to the bathroom... please... please..._ Is all you can think of while power-walking through the hallway. Sure you have all the time in the world but the hallway is crowded with students. So dramatically poofing in front of everybody and into the bathroom might not be the best idea. You decide against anyone else knowing about your new condition as a human TARDIS as well as asking for help, since nothing has happened 'yet' and everyone would think you just have stress-induced allucinations or that you are probably on some kind of drug. _Yeah there is no way in hell or hogwarts I'd risk my scholarship like that._  
  
  
After barging into the girl's bathroom , reality hits you and a a wave of both relief and dread course through your body.  
  
  
_Okay Laura chill, this is it. We are here. So let's retrace every step... I washed my face... then I got really depressed, then..._ You take out your portfolio,a couple of pictures falling from it. You notice your entry for the contest picture among them. _Oh! the kitten!_ Checking around the bathroom there is no sign of the black ball of fur, until you remember how you ended up behind the last stall in the first place.  
  
  
  
The torn pieces of your fail of an entry picture are scattered somewhere in the bathroom floor again. You wait a couple of seconds by the last sink before aproaching the space behind the last bathroom stall after you see the black blur from the corner of your eye.  
  
  
  
Knowing William is about to burst in any second you instinctively hold your right hand ready to rewind. You know what you're about to find but you can't help the full on squeal escaping through your lips this time at the sight of the small black kitten (who is still a rude little ball of fur as it won't recognize your existence again) making a beautiful mess of the shredded pieces of the colorful picture with its little paws. _Which wow it seriously has some talent making art with my garbage._  
  
  
  
Remembering the perfection of the moment you got to witness before everything dramatically spiraled down. You get your camera ready and angle it to get that perfect shot. The kitten, just as it did before, turns its head to stare directly at the camera. Vibrant electric-blue eyes contrasting with the mix of colors on the butterfly pattern the little imp managed to make of the picture lying beneath its body. You would stare mesmerized at the scene forever but you know that things will escalate really quickly after this.  
  
  
**Click.**  
  
  
As if on cue a panting William burst into the girl's bathroom. Failing miserably again on his recon skills while babbling again like a psycho. You keep on listening closely while glancing around you and back at the chronometer in your phone. All you find is a bucket and the cart with cleaning supplies Samuel, the all-around janitor left. _Think Laura, think...what can I do with this without being noticed?_  
  
  
10 seconds on the clock and the girl bursts in, all raspy-velvet voice, ripped jeans and black leather. Interrupting your train of thought. Not that you had much of a plan yet. Your best plan so far consisted of taking the cart and roll over William with it. _Nope. Next_.  
  
  
20 seconds go by and the girl won't stop making threats at an angrily huffing William.  
  
  
"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here... I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now." Is heard in the girl's raspy yet silky voice.  
  
  
The words hit you and you remember what happens next. _I better rewind or I won't be able to do much now._ Holding your hand in front of you, you start clenching at the air while counting the seconds on your phone.  
  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
  
You feel the blood escaping your face at the realization. _No,no,no,not now! C'mon!_ You focus hard on your hand as you flex your fingers but you can barely feel the weird electric-like thing that had become so familiar in the past hour. You glance back at the time. _Only 3 seconds!? No...no,no no._  
  
  
"W-where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down! " The now stuttering and panicked voice of the girl is heard this time and you know you have no time to lose.  
  
  
"Don't EVE-" You clench at the air one more time frantically searching around you. Something behind the cleaning cart catches your eye before a painful pang in your head stops you. _4 seconds, still not enough._  
  
  
"...Come on, put that thing down! " Hastily you remove the cart. A sturdy fire alarm is set behind it _. I need a hammer to break it open!_  
  
  
"Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me! " The hammer to break the alarm is gone. You try to rewind past the headache again but to no avail. You find the hammer though, out of reach between the last stall and the cart.  
  
  
"You are going to get in hella more problems for this than drugs."  
  
  
"Nobody would ever miss your "punk ass" would they?! _"  C'mon headache spare me a little!...I can't let this happen again...please_ You think,tears starting to form in your eyes while reaching out for the hammer. _So...cl-_ .  
  
  
"Get that gun away from me, psycho! "  
  
  
The loud bang and the dull thud afterwards echoes in your ears. You make a fist with your left hand feeling totally helpless as you close your eyes, tears falling down your cheeks. _Please...just...let me do something for her!_ You think, grasping with all your might at the almost non-existing pulse in the air with your right hand.  
  
  
You know you are reversing time but your head is hurting so much you don't know how much you are reversing, you feel like passing out any second now. Clenching your teeth you hold on to your conciousness and the familliar sensation in your hand for dear life. At some point your vision goes red and the only thing you feel is the inmense pain in your head going on for what feels like ages.  
  
  
"Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people..." Is heard the moment you release your death grip on your right hand. You are barely conscious, lying limp on the floor. Your phone right beside you. _8 seconds..._  
  
  
"You are going to get in hella more problems for this than drugs."    
  
  
The words register in your brain and you hastily get up on wobbly legs purely on instinct. _Krav maga don't fail me just yet._ Is your only woozy thought. The fire alarm your only target. You gather all the strength you can muster on your tired tiny body before hitting both the glass and the alarm with your elbow and sliding to the ground with a grunt afterwards.  
  
  
"Nobody would ever miss your 'punk ass' wo-" The fire alarm goes off and William's word get stuck in his throat. "No w-"  
  
  
"Don't EVER touch me again, dimwit! " Shouts the the girl with a shakey voice just before you hear the door close over the obnoxious blare of the fire alarm. And it sounds like pure bliss in your ears.  
  
  
"Another shitty day..." Says William who seems to trip over something on the ground before leaving the girl's bathroom with a grunt.  
  
  
You are bleeding and can barely feel your legs but you can't help but smile.  
  
  
A sigh and a sob of relief escaping your lips.  
  
  
_I just saw a girl get shot and then saved her!_ You cheer in your head while slowly walking to the door, the fire alarm still blaring outside _._  
  
  
_Holy crap...I really did it!_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been kind of depressed lately since life happens and also the contrary of that so...y'know...
> 
> I know this is going like really slow but hopefully you know the drill about timetraveling-related stuff and some details cannot be left unattended.
> 
> Leave a comment, give me some love (or hate idc) and read ya around ;)


	5. Saving and saved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Time shennanigans and Laura starts dealing with the fact that there are consequences of misusing her powers.
> 
> Meet the rest of the gang and of course the beautiful broody makes her appeareance...again :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Carmilla little webseries that could ended today and it was beautiful and amazing and wonderful and-and...and I'm not ready to let it go just yet.  
> So here I am writing the shit out of this fanfic because I do not even feel that emptiness when something you have longed for so much time to go on, until it properly ends. Ends. Maybe it's the Carmilla movie,maybe I am like in shock and I'm in total denial,most probably the latter. Maybe I feel like this fandom is just too special and I just don't want to let it go. I will someday,I know . Good things must come to an end.Yes. But not today and not for a long time,at least for me Creampuffs.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this very long-ass chapter delivered to you from the bottom of my really gay heart.

  
Relief turns to dread as soon as you walk out the girl's bathroom. You should have seen it coming really. Your elbow had some glass stuck from the hit to the fire alarm before, it is slightly bleeding and is starting to hurt now the adrenaline has started to fade off . Now a suspicious look from the Silas very own security guard Lilith Madsen keeps you from grimacing in pain and you hurriedly hide it from sight. _And holy crap,is she six feet of officer suited,middle aged, Rambo-looking amazon._ Lucky you have your hoodie on to cover the bleeding.  
  
  
"Hey, do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside" Lashes out the intimidating security guard at you.  
  
  
"I had to use the bathroom" Your answer comes out almost like a whisper.  
  
  
"Yeah yeah I am a woman too and I know that excuse already young lady" Waving off with her hands at your answer.  
  
  
"Excuse?!" You ask, kind of in a rage almost forgetting the pain in your elbow before you try and compose yourself. "For what exactly?"  
  
  
"For whatever you're up to. Your face is covered in guilt."  
  
  
"The alarm freaked me out! The only thing I would probably feel guilty about would be for not flushing the toilet before tripping out!" You answer full-on Hollis rage mode.  
  
  
"Then trip on out of here, Missy. Or are you hiding something? Huh?" You're certain you look like a doe in flashlights before you listen to Principal Wells deep voice coming from behind the imposing woman.  
  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Madsen, the situation is under control. There's no emergency here. Leave Miss Hollis-Caulfield alone and please turn off that alarm, since this is your job." You let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Principal Wells tall frame. She backs off almost glaring daggers in my direction before turning around and leaving without a word. _Gee aren't we supossed to feel...oh I don't know...SECURE on campus?_  
  
  
A tired sigh escapes your lips this time when you hear the Principal's deep voice again on your way to the exit. "Hold on,Laura. Come back here" _Can't I have a moment of peace to meltdown on my own? I'm saving lifes here!_   You think and stop yourself from whining while tensing your fingers without thinking about the action. Just then the familiar electric-like feeling, you now asociate with your rewinding powers, returns with renewed force through your fingers. _Of course my powers decide to make a comeback when I don't need them in particular, but okay. Not complaining. Might as well test them some more...but what if I mess up and my powers leave me again and I can't go back...OMG what then?_ You start panicking in your head as you turn to face Principal Wells, a frown slowly forming on his face.  
  
  
"You are sweating pinballs. Are you okay? You can always be upfront with me, Laura."  
  
  
You think about it for a moment. Hide the truth or tell on William? _Maybe both? Would it be wrong?_ Before you even get to think about it, Principal Wells notices your hesitation.  
  
  
"Or have you done something wrong... Is that it? Well, Laura ? Talk to me."  
  
  
Well...here goes nothing.  
  
  
" I just saw someone waving a gun around in the girls' room. He was just there talking to himself with a gun. I saw everything! He was babbling like crazy and I was...hidden behind a stall...I mean I was already freaking out on my own when he bursted in...I have the right to be there! It's the girls' room an--!"  
  
  
"Okay, Laura. Slow down, slow down. I just want to be completely clear. Now breathe and please, tell me what happened. Who did you see? "

Then you made the possibly fatal decision to inform Principal Wells that you saw William Morgan waving a gun in the bathroom. Of course you didn't mention the girl, or your new rewind abilities, for obvious reasons. You needed the man to believe your story and you just couldn’t tell him that William actually killed a girl in a previous timeline. He didn’t seem to believe you anyways and almost made you feel like crap for telling him that Silas’s most promising big deal student would carry a firearm to class. _Of course this academic drone won't do anything since the Morgan family owns Silas now...what If I rewind and don't tell him?_ William is bound to know you told on him, and they won't dare touch a hair on the head of the douche-bro.  
  
  
_Nope,better to stay away from the weapon-brandishing psycho._ And without too much thinking you just focus on your right hand,wincing slightly since its the arm you used on the fire alarm. You will take care of that later.

  
Somehow you feel you are able to rewind more than before. You don't really now how much but you are sure it was more than a minute. Back to the exact moment when the Principal asked you if you had done something wrong. _Well...that is something...oh right the question._ You think before you notice Principal Wells staring intently at you.  
  
  
"I just got sick in class... Um, female trouble. " Your answer comes out deadpanned. Maybe you should take on some acting classes for this ruse to work.  
  
  
"Except you're wandering around like a zombie. And do you think it's the first time a student has used that line on me? "  
  
  
"It's the truth. I felt dizzy in Mr. Jefferson's class. " You know it wasn't really convincing but it WAS the truth...kind of.  
  
  
"Just tell me what you're hiding. You can trust me. " _For what!? So you won't believe me anyways and grill me on the spot? No, thank you._  
  
  
"There's nothing to hide. I got sick. It happens, you know." You answer exasperated and with a little more bite than intended. Principal Wells frowns.  
  
  
Of course anything you say after that little outburst is interpreted as "teen 'tude" and you end up being grilled again in the hallway for being out during a fire alarm with a whole 'I don't think your parents will approve when they find out' speech included.   
  
  
Tired of everything, you chance a glance to the clock. It is barely 3pm and you just decide you'd rather risk your scholarship than risk your life with a psycho after being busted twice in the hallway. So you just head to the exit , accepting your fate as it is and you leave the building. The image of your soft inviting bed in your dorm in your head as you push the weird one-eighty your life turned on 'technically' an hour ago to the back of your mind.  
  
  
You can't talk to anybody about this new development in your life, well... The only person you know who could probably believe all this craziness, you haven't seen nor communicated with in five years. You knew the moment you came back to Arcadia Bay a month ago that you should have at least tried to say 'Hi' or apologize for not getting in touch. But you are a coward hidden behind the lens of a camera and decided to postpone the meeting indefinetly . _She probably doesn't wants to see me again anyways_.

* * *

 

On your way back to your dorm building you can't help but feel out of place, everyone is just chilling outside, classes suspended temporarilly due to the fire alarm.They are all unaware of what has been going on and you are here freaking out again since you need to tend to the injury in your elbow now and if you want to stay low on the radar you can't head to the nurse's office since there would be questions.  
  
  
You could lie, sure, but a fire alarm setting off in the girls bathroom with probably traces of(your) blood in the broken glass, the testimony of Lilith Madsen of you leaving that very same bathroom when the fire alarm went off and a really 'coincidental' injury you sustained from broken glass in your elbow, on the very same day and time of the incident, well...sounds like a really nice recipe for getting a scholarship flushed down the toilet, plus a nasty-looking suspension in your resume. _Besides William would eventually know I was there and that I know stuff ...ugh! should have told Principal Wells he had a gun. At least I would still have my scholarship._

  
A text from Danny stops you from berating at yourself for being able to rewind time and still managing to regret your choices in life.  
  
  
**1:06 Danny:** Hey Hollis! Do you cant to meet for coffe after school? I need a reason to bail on the Summers today.  
  
**1:14 Danny:** PLEASE...  
  
**1:51 Danny:** Ok I'll take it as a no...but don't worry I have to study for this physics test so you are safe.  
  
**2:38 Danny:** DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE  
  
**2:39 Danny:** Hey L. Can I have my flash drive back? I need some info and space.  
  
**2:42 Danny:** Hullo?  
  
**2:50 Danny:**...Laura? There was a fire alarm tell me you are ok and it didn't happen in your building!  
  
**3:05 Danny:** False alarm but anyways. Laura I'm starting to freak out say something!  
  
  
_Ok maybe it wasn't only 1 text...oops sorry Danny.  
  
  
_**3:** **08** Sorry Danny! I didn't mean to ignore you. Running late. Insane day.  
  
**3:10** **Danny:** It's ok L. at least I know I don't have to rally up the Summers to look for you.  
  
**3:12** You wouldn't...would you?  
  
**3:15 Danny:** You'd be surprised, with all these Zeta-Vortex running around like they own the school and the missing girl posters...  
  
**3:17** Hate to burst it to you but with William as the head of the Zeta-Vortex club, they pretty much own the school.  
  
**3:20 Danny:** Well you keep forgetting we've got some law majors in the Summer's line,we can at least do some damage tip-toeing around being busted ;)  
  
**3:21** Just be careful.  
  
**3:22** **Danny:** You are entirely too sweet. Meet you in the lot? I've got something cool to show you :D  
  
**3:23** Sure! let me get your flash drive...um meet you in an hour I have some...other stuff to attend to.  
  
**3:24 Danny** Cool,be safe L.  
  
  
You set off to your dorm building on the north side of the campus holding your injured arm. Remembering the first aid kit your dear father packed for you. _Thanks Dad.  
  
  
_ But of course the universe has it against you and has placed a smug-looking Elizabeth Spielsdorf, minions of the devil included, at the steps to the dorm's entrance.  
  
  
"Oh look, it's Laura Hollis-Caulfield, the selfie ho of Silas. What a lame gimmick. Even Mark —Mr. Jefferson— falls for your waif hipster BS. 'The Daguerreian Process!' You could barely even say that." You can feel all the judgement coming from her when she looks you up and down. "Since you know all the answers, I guess you have to find another way into the dorm. We ain't moving...Oh wait, hold that pose!" She takes out her phone and before you notice,she takes a picture and shows it off to her spawns, provocking a fit of mean giggles." So original. Don't worry, L.  I'll put a vintage filter on it right before I post it all over social medias. Now, why don't you go fuck your selfie? "  
  
  
_I must admit that was actually really funny, too bad it comes from you Spielsdorf._  
  
  
You decide to just glare daggers at her as an answer as you turn around. Noticing Samuel the janitor doing his magic on covering some graffiti and that he left the door to the sprinklers control open. _Oh yes Betty, I can get into the dorm some other way._ You think before holding up your hand and flexing your fingers _.  
  
_

* * *

  
  
  
You finally enter your dorm room and soon enough you faceplant on your soft yellow pillow lying comfortably on your bed, tired. Thinking about all the stuff that has happened to you in just a couple of hours. Between crazy night/daymares,girls getting shot and not really being shot because you suddenly got awesome rewinding powers, just because the universe wanted to. Getting busted in the hallway twice, and the way you've dealt with the Betty problem from before...you must accept you haven't been what you could say...fully mature with the way you have been using them.  
  


* * *

_  
_  
_After some tweaks and a couple of rewinds you manage to wet everyone's clothes with the sprinklers and splosh white paint all over Betty's expensive cashmere.  
  
"No way! No fucking way! " Comes out from a raging Betty's mouth.  
  
  
"You okay, Betty? " Is heard from a more terrified than concerned Natalie.  
  
  
"Ol' Samuel is sorry. Wet paint is not good for hair, nope. Sorry—"  
  
  
"Get the hell away from me, weirdo!"  Betty shruggs off Samuel's attempts of an apology. **I'm sorry** **Samuel** **you shouldn't have to deal with that**.  
  
  
"Hold on, hold on, we'll get some towels... We'll be right back! " Is Elsie's response this time, trying to calm down her friend.  
  
  
"Well move it before they hang a sign on me!"   
  
  
They scramble up the stairs in a hurry,disappearing into the dorm. Leaving a lonesome looking Betty sitting on the steps.  
_**  
  
It worked! Boom! revenge is mine.**__ _You are about to do your happy dance in front of her but you refrain from doing so just as you approach the steps. She didn't look like the Queen B-bad person of Silas, just a lonely shivering girl as confused as you. You knew you had to find out if she was okay. You did this after all..._  
  
  
_"Hey..Betts"_  
  
  
_"What do you want, Laura?" She counters defensively, covering herself. She looks so vulnerable. **Way to go Hollis-Caulfield, you are not better than her bullying people around with your powers.**_  
  
  
_After a little chat and an actual conversation about photographic styles you managed to strike up. You notice she is not so different from you. She is passionate in the way she describes Richard Avadon's style, saying he's one of her inspirations to become a professional photographer. She was actually really nice and apologized for blocking you and even deleted the picture she took of you earlier off her phone before her friends arrived with tons of towels on their hands. So maybe there's hope for the future.  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
After a while of silent contemplation about your choices in life as of recently. You get up from your bed looking for your first aid kit since you've been dragging the little problem on your elbow for a while now and it sure isn't something Papa Hollis would approve of, until you stumble upon two little notes from SJ and Lafontaine, your dorm neighbors, when you don't seem to find it where you left it.  
  
  
"Hi L. I needed to transfer some stuff and some things from my laptop. Borrowed your flash drive,track me down if you need it XOXO -SJ-" says the first one. _Nice to know people leave notes after just barging into my dorm room..._  
  
  
'Hey frosh, borrowed your first aid kit. Sorry about the trespassing but someone messed with the one on the dorms bathroom -LaFontaine- PS: SJ happened to tell me you had this stashed around,I'm not stalking your things. SIDE NOTE: You planning on invading a bear sanctuary? again,not stalking your things'  
  
  
_You really don't like me right universe?  Well at least Lafontaine knows how to handle a first aid kit...and they owe me for taking it. Might as well talk them into bandaging me without questions._  
  
  
Sure enough the universe hates you and just as you are about to head for Laf's room, choosing to ignore the drama going on,on the opposite side of the building. You hear their voice loud an clear coming from that very same direction.  
  
  
"Hey what the Hell I have nothing to do with this! "  
  
  
You sigh heavily as you get closer to the commotion to investigate what's going on. You are now in front of a fuming,slightly histerycal Sharon who has locked both Lafontaine and SJ in the latter one's room. It turns out that apparently SJ has been sexting with Sharon's boyfriend, a Zeta-V member named Theo. Infromation that a 'totally' trustworthy Elizabeth Spielsdorf provided her. _Seriously Sharon anyone in here is trustworthy but not her. Even when she happens to have her good moments like earlier,too bad most of the time she is just naturally mean._  
  
  
"I swear I didn't do that. I don't even like the asshole and I already have Kirsch why would I do that?! Check Betty's stuff,ask her I don't care. I'm not a poach Sharon"  
  
  
Of course Sharon has been pod-peopled by Betty to believe anything she says so SJ's words are delivered to deaf ears. As a matter of fact you need two things from two persons in that room. You are tired and you are starting to get pissed at the world for sucking so much. And some ridiculous college drama won't get in your way now. Since Sharon really gives it her all at boot camp you doubt you can move her even with all your years of Krav Maga, and persuading the brunette to move has been uneffective so far. Without much thinking and being the tiny ball of rage you are at the moment, you set off to Betty's room to find some kind of proof Betty is the one responsible for all this mess as SJ said.  
  
  
Betty's room is unlocked and empty. She is probably still showering, trying to wash off the paint that got to her hair. You take a look around,its your first time in there actually but it really doesn't surprises you that everything looks so expensive in there. _Chic_.  _Of course her wardrobe is worth more than my whole tuition...Is she planning on getting a 3D printer?! Wow._  
  
  
Finally the universe decides to give you a hand and you find tha Betty's laptop is unlocked and her Facebook account is already open. Checking out some of her recent messages with William you discover that apparently Betty has it against Sharon since she had eher eyes set on Theo and William is angry that his 'Bro's time' with Kirsch has been hijacked by SJ so both him and Betty plotted the whole sexting ruse to break both couples down. It was actually William who took Theo's phone and sent those messages to SJ as well as Betty took SJ's phone and followed the plan. Afterwards she just planted the idea on Sharon. That's all you need so after some clicks you print out the evidence of SJ's innocence and rush out of Betty's room. Rewinding once outside just in case Betty turns out to be OCD and you moved something out of place in there.  
  
  
In the end Sharon apologizes for her jealousy rampage blinding her and doing stupid stuff to both Laf and SJ.  
  
  
"Thanks for getting out of your way to help frosh! ." They thank you.  
  
  
"Actually...I just came for the flash drive" You deadpan unconcsiously, this whole day is really getting to you and you just want to end it. SJ blushes slightly before turning back into her room to retrieve the item.  
  
  
"And...Laf If you don't mind,I need you to do something for me" You whisper to them before they get a chance to leave the room.  
  
  
"Sure frosh,right now?" They whisper back,noticing that was meant only for their ears.  
  
  
"Yep, but not here. Wait in my room I'll be right back" You say hurriedly, they nod and leave just before SJ returns with the flash drive.  
  
  
"Sorry I took it, Laura. I had an emergency and needed the space" She mumbles apologetically then she meets your gaze,a glint in here eyes before she speaks again."Also...I am sorry I didn't mean to pry but...you should probably check out that 'Laura' folder in there." She points down with her eyes at the USB in your hands with a mischievous grin." That's Danny's flash drive right? "  
  
  
"Uh...yeah...um no, I think I'll pass." You can't hide the blush coloring your cheeks. You did check that folder before though, seems like Danny forgot to erase that little shrine in your honor before lending you the flash drive. You decided not to look too deeply into it and you rather focused on the Dr.Who folder saved in it.  
  
  
"Suit yourself, Laura" She shruggs off and goes back to her room,shutting closed the door behind her.  
  
  
_Okay one thing less to care about, now to tend this injury before it's too late and they need to cut off my arm._ You sigh as you head back to your room.  
  


* * *

  
  
"So...what's this very secretive thing you need me to do fr...Whoa frosh wait! I didn't sign for this!!" Lafontaine starts covering their face with their hands. Making their best impression of a tomato.  
  
  
You know by now that your favorite hoodie is soaked in already dry blood by the sleeves but you forgot that that's the only piece of clothing, apart from your purple strapless bra, that you had on before you stripped from it in front of a not ready at all and now blushing Lafontaine.  
  
  
"Oh my god Laf I'm sorry! It's not what you think!"  
  
  
After a change of clothes and a very awkward blushing competition. You start explaining yourself to Lafontaine as you show them the injury you sustained a while ago. Of course they don't think it twice on asking how you got all those tiny pieces of glass stuck from your elbow to part of your forearms while they take care of it with a pair of tiny pliers they retrieved form their room. You don't really know much about them, apart from their Non-Binary status and your mutual friendship with Perry but you decide to trust them partially on it since they did a fantastic job tending your injury. Turns out it was more messy than a bad thing so they only needed to clean it up,remove tiny bits of glass and cover it  with band-aids in the end.  
  
  
  
"I was the one who set off the alarm earlier...Pleasedon'ttellanybody!" You exclaim as you are both leaving the dorms building.They regard you with an amused expresion.  
  
  
"Damn frosh! Who would have thought! I had to get out from my bio exam because of it" They say with a cheeky bemused grin.  
  
  
"I am sorr-" You start apologizing but they stop you.  
  
  
"Hey it's cool, don't apologize for the hardcore"   
  
  
"Thanks Laf. You're cool" You say sincerely before turning around the quad to head for the parking lot where Danny is waiting.  
  
  
"Yeah you too frosh,try to hit it with the hammer next t-Ouch!" They are interruptted by a football impacting full on the back of their head. Theo and his Zeta-V douchebros snickering just behind.  
  
  
"Oops beg you pardon **ladies**." Shouts Theo non-apologetically from the other side.  
  
  
"Assholes" You hear the red head mutter while they are rubbing their head.  
  
  
You can't help it really. You know for a fact they hassle Lafontaine just for being themselves, NB and a science nerd _._ Before today all you could do is silently watch and tried to help when you could. _Not today Zetadouche_. Those 'Bros' have been kindling your silent rage for a while and now you have a weapon to defend yourself and the ones who need it, from them. So you just hold out your hand and use it.   
  
  
"Yeah you too frosh,try to hit it with the hammer next t-whoa!" You rewind and catch the football with your bare hand just before it hits Laf's head and return it with all your might aiming for it's shooter's groin. _Good thing Dad taught me how to throw these things._ Laf is staring at you jaw dropping to the floor just as you smirk at a hunched over Theo lying in the ground.  
  
  
"Oops! Please excuse my poor aim. I thought I should return it to you" You say as innocently as possible before heading your way.  
  
  
"Damn L! that was awesome! you never told me you were secretly a ninja. Is there something else I should know? Can you fly...are you super fast?" _Of course not silly. I can rewind time though._ You think, laughing to yourself. It feels amazing to help them out with something as simple as that.  
  
  
"Meh, just a lucky shot" You answer nonchalantly and shrug it off.  
  
  
"All hail your lucky stars then...we shoul hang out more" They say grinning by your side  


* * *

  
  
You don't know how it happened or how you always end up launching yourself into trouble as soon as you see it. But here you are standing between a pissed off Lilith Madsen and a pale-almost passing out Lola Perry. You are starting to think maybe you are developing some kind of 'hero-complex' at this point.   
  
  
"Hey, why don't you leave her alone?" Lafontaine is gaping like a fish just behind you, probably wondering where you found the guts to talk back to somebody who almost doubles your size. You seriously have no idea.  
  
  
"Excuse us,this is official campus business-"  
  
  
"Excuse me,but you shouldn't be yelling at students. Or hassling them" You counter with a lot of bite in your words.  
  
  
"Hey,hey, nobody is hassling anybody. I'm doing my job " The security guard takes a step back raising both of her hands apologetically.  
  
  
"No you're not! You are supposed to keep us safe. Have you seen her looks? How in the world does she looks secure to you?" You wave at a frozen Perry's direction. Lafontaine has come closer now, slightly rubbing her back fo support still staring at you wide-eyed. Mrs. Madsen keeps a stoic stance and doesn't reply. "Yeah, I thought so"  
  
  
"Well there is a reason for her looks and It most certainly wasn't me but you don't seem to understand what I am saying. Do not look too surprised missy. You are part of the problem and _I_   will remember this conversation." She addresses those last words at both you and Lafontaine with a pointed look before turning around and leaving. Laf waits until she is out of earshot before speaking.  
  
  
"Oh.my.Science. L. you have to tell me, what did you eat for breakfast?!"  
  
  
"Nothing...really it's just...I'm fed up with all these bullies around campus" You say,still glaring daggers at the direction Mrs. Madsen took.  
  
  
"...Anyways that was awesome! I think you scared her for once, don't you Perr?" They excitedly ask a slightly less pale-looking Perry. You finally turn to face her and you don't really know if it's fear or relief showing in her face.  
  
  
"I-I don't know...I have to go b-but thank you Laura. It means a lot." She says while backing off to then start power-walking to the dorms building. _Is she...seriously scared of me?_  
  
  
"Hey,Per-" You are about to ask Perry what that was all about but Laf stops you.  
  
  
"Not to be harsh frosh but she seems traumatized and you are on a mission,girl"  
  
  
"Yeah,maybe I was a...little to intense on the glaring. I'm just worried about her"  
  
  
"I'll go check on her after class. See you around L. !" They say turning around the corner while waving at you. You silently nod and wave back at them before turning your head to the dorms building and see Perry's red curls disappearing behind the building's door.  
  
  
_Hopefully she will aknowledge she is not alone and that she has people around standing up for her with this._ Your phone makes a beep sound signaling you just recieved a text.  
  
  
**4:40 Danny:** Don't mind waiting out here forever...I love this parking lot. I can count all the cars...  
  
**4:41** Sorry Danny,the more I txt the longer I take...I'm on my way,stuff happened.  
  
**4:41 Danny:** Everything alright?  
  
**4:42** Yeah, yeah,catch you soon.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Danny! I'm sorry I am this late some things got crazy today an...and is that...is that your car?" You are about to ramble your apologies full on Laura style when you notice the vintage car (you don't really know about cars but it certainly doesn't look from this century) the tall red head is leaning on.  
  
  
"That's right Hollis-C. you've got sharp eyes and I've got bright new-old shiny wheels" Says Danny with a cheeky grin.  
  
  
"Well we will have to check that out later then! Here is your flash,thanks by the way" You respond handing her the troublesome thing.  
  
  
"You bet,maybe we could ride to the movies soon.And don't mention it,so...did you have the time to catch up on your awful british show?" She asks you, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
  
"Oh, you mean the awesome british show that you happened to have all the seasons till now on that flash drive of yours?" You answer with a smug grin in your face as bump her playfully with your shoulder while leaning on her car just beside her and you continue "...Actually not so much as I wish I could. You know with college...and life...and college life" Both of you chuckle at that. Afterwards you both start talking about the latest female empowering shows,a heated discussion on how Lexa deserved better and the latest news on 'Zeta-Vortex's Vs. The Summers' shennanigans going around which involve some kind of chant for 'pizza or death' and salted herring wars.  
  
  
You feel at peace for the first time in what you feel has been like ages but it has only been a day and you feel the need to share some of it to somebody,anyone so you don't feel like you are losing it. But you don't know how Danny will take it. Knowing her, she will probably advice you to stay out of anything filled with polysyllabic chemicals for a while. _I really need to find a way to vent up on this without peaople thinking I went nuts or I i'll just implode ._ You don't notice you have been staring and frowning at the air for a while until Danny's voice brings you back from your trance.  
  
  
"Laura,hey Laura? I have to go now,I've got this summer society meeting I cannot miss,see you later?" She says while taking a few steps backwards.Her backpack hanging low on her shoulder as she waves at you.  
  
  
"Oh yeah,sure Danny.Catch you later." You say as you wave back absentmindedly.  
  
  
You are about to around to head for the dorms again when you hear her voice just behind you."You know,I might be overbearing sometimes but...I'm a good listener. You can talk to me, you know that right?" Noticing the sincerity and concern in her eyes you decide in that moment that if someone has to know it it might as well be Danny Warrence.  
  
  
"I know,thanks Danny" You say with a sincere smile on your face .She smiles back at you nodding before walking off.

 

* * *

  
  
You are about to leave the parking lot when the voice of someone you really didn't want to hear,yet alone see, for the rest of the semester stops you.  
  
  
"Hollis-Caulfield, right? One of Jefferson's photo groupies"  
  
  
"I-I am one of his students.Yes" You stutter as an angry-looking William is cornering you into the front of an old SUV parked nearby.  
  
  
"Whatthefuckever" He drawls the words before breathing in and continuing. "I know you like to take pictures,especially when you are hiding out in the bathrooms"  
  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." You say,barely hiding the shake in your voice. He just chuckles and takes a step closer.  
  
  
"Look,I know you are new in this town but don't even play stupid with me" he hisses at you,starting to invade your personal space.  
  
  
"I am not new,I have been living here for years" You counter,glancing around for help. The place is desert.  
  
  
"Well you should know then that the Morgan's own this shithole and that you shouldn't be meddling around our business" He slowly snatches a picture out of his jacket and shows it to you,quirking an accusatory eyebrow. You notice is one of the pictures that were stashed in your portfolio. _Oh crap, I forgot about it. I accidentally dropped those pictures in the bathroom...I left evidence._ You think as you take a last step back and you feel your back hit the truck behind you.  
  
  
"Cool. Okay. Cool...so with that information. I'm just gonna go..." You slightly turn to leave but William blocks your way. Out of instinct you take a steady defensive stance. "My dad is a paranoid, you think he didn't sign me for Krav Maga at age eight? I suggest you to leave me alone,William!" You try to intimidate him with your tiny frame ,the shake in your voice betraying you.  
  
  
"Cute. Not gonna save you and are telling me what to do now!?" The psycho exclaims slightly amused. A twisted grin forming in his face.  
  
  
"Nobody tells me what to do! Not my parents..." He snaps at you as out of the blue he pushes you back and now has you pinned by the throat,stuggling against the vehicle behind you. "Not the principal and not that whore in the bath-urgh"  
  
  
And the next thing you are doing is scrambling off and tripping into the middle of the parking lot as you try to catch your breath after hitting him square on the nose with the palm of your hand and topping it off with a slice chop to the throat as soon as he released his grip.  
  
  
_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod what do I do n-._ The sound of screeching wheels interrupt your panicked thoughts and you turn your head to see the rusted grill of a truck coming straight to you. _That's it I am about to die..._  
  
  
"Hey!" You hear a familiar raspy voice coming from the inside of the truck, that mirculously stopped mere inches from your face. But you ignore it as you slowly stand up placing your hands on top of the hood glancing around in shock. _I'm alive...OMG I'm alive right?  
  
  
_ "Hey! What the frilly hell are you d-"  This time you turn to face the rather angry owner of the truck who is now looking at you dumbfouned. You freeze as soon as your honey eyes meet the chocolate ones of the raven&blue-haired girl inside the truck.  
  
  
"Laura?!" She asks still dumbfounded. You stare at her for a second and then it clicks. _Those eyes. That voice..._  
  
  
"Carm?!" A nickame you haven't said in five years escapes from your lips in a gasp.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it people it's time to make choices otherwise I will go all the way on an angsty depressing road I won't be able to change later on(I made really bad choices on the game) and I'll leave you all bawling your eyes out with no concern whatsoever for your feelings so better watchout :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? suggestions?...my grammar is stupid?  
> Seriously I'll take anything. 
> 
> Also was planning on doing one of 2 things
> 
> 1-If this gets enough of a response (and you've played the game).I'll take the comments on consideration for the "choices made" part for when I start writing the next chapter I'll add those and fit them to the plot so I won't know if maybe Hollence or Hollstein will be endgame until then for example.
> 
> 2-Write it with the choices I made on my game save.


End file.
